Wings of Fury
Prologue A new prophecy had come to light that would change the world. The Claws of War had united to make it come true. A solid black Nightwing stepped onto the rainforest floor. She raised her nose upward and sniffed. Her ice-blue eyes flicked open as a snarl sounded behind her. She whirled around to come face-to-face with a deep purple Nightwing. "I thought I saw the last of you." she snarled, glaring into the frosty eyes of the pitch black shadow of a dragon. The black Nightwing snorted, a puff of blue flame curling above her. "Shadowstrike." she growled. "It's been a while, hasn't it mother?" Shadowstrike's yellowed teeth dripped of drool as she dropped into a crouch, her muscles pulsing. "Do not call me that, Wildstar! You are not my daughter anymore!" She turned away, sadness entering her face. "You're Morrowseer's daughter, and his daughter alone." A shriek echoed through the forest. A deep blue Nightwing landed silently next to Wildstar. "I've got it. Let's go." he said, holding up a Rainwing egg. Wildstar eyed it carefully. She nodded. "Very good, Deathseeker. Take it back to the tunnel while I handle this traitor." Shadowstrike's claws extended as she flung herself at Wildstar. "Pariah!" she roared, scratching Wildstar across the neck. Wildstar's silver claws flicked out, snagging the purple Nightwing by her throat and sending her crashing into the undergrowth. Her blue eyes watched for a moment, blood pouring down her chest, before snarling and walking back to the animus tunnel. Heat pummeled against her stinging wounds as Wildstar stepped out onto a cooled lava flow. A skinny, malnourished grey Nightwing slinked up to her. "M-Miss Wildstar?" "What?" she growled, showing her teeth to the sickly Nightwing. "Brilliantmind has returned with the Mudwing egg. And something's wrong with it." She stamped her foot to the ground. "What do you mean something's wrong with it, Snaketail?" Snaketail gestured for her to follow her into the destroyed fortress. The nursery had several open lava flows, each sizzling and steaming around the rubble nest in the center. "It's here." she said, handing Wildstar a tiny brown egg. "Hold it up to the light." Wildstar squinted at the egg, holding it up to the light of the lava flow. There was no dragonet inside the underdeveloped egg. "Tell Brilliantmind to get in here. Right. Now." Snaketail scampered out of the room, returning with a dark grey Nightwing. "What is it, sister?" Brilliantmind asked. Wildstar threw the egg to the ground at Brilliantmind's feet, causing it to shatter, leaving a splatter of fluid at her feet. "What is this?! I told you to get a Mudwing egg!" "And?" Brillantmind asked, curling up on the floor. Wildstar's already bloodstained claws slashed at Brilliantmind's wings, feeling them rip on contact. "That means it actually has to have a dragonet in it, you idiot!" "I-I'm sorry! I'll do better next time !" she said, pressing herself against the wall. "There will be no 'next time'!" Wildstar snarled. "I'll do it myself!" She turned to the grey Nightwing again. "Get Comethunter! Tell him to meet me at the portal to the Rainwing Kingdom!" she said, swishing her tail behind her. A black and grey Nightwing landed next to Wildstar. "What did you need me for, sister?" Wildstar didn't meet his eyes. "Don't call me sister. We had different mothers." She turned into the tunnel. "Follow me." Comethunter's yellow eyes followed her as she walked into the dark passage. "As you wish." Wildstar's ears shot into the air as she sniffed, looking for the portal to the Sand Kingdom. "Help me find it, Comet." Comethunter felt along the stone wall, clumsily tumbling into the tunnel. "Found it..." he groaned. Wildstar smothered a laugh. "Ok, you big idiot. Let's go." she said, starting into the tunnel. The two stepped into the Sand of the desert as Comethunter pulled a map from underneath his wing. "It's about 25 miles northeast of here. We should be able to make it before morning if we fly fast." Wildstar nodded. "Let's get going then." She then lifted herself into the air, Comethunter following close behind. The monotony of the desert was soon broken by the mountains of the Sky Kingdom as they grew closer to the swamp. Comethunter looked at Wildstar. "So, besides the Mudwing, do we have them all?" Wildstar's nose flickered with blue flame. "We have the sunrise-colored Icewing egg, the silver-flecked Rainwing egg, the golden Skywing egg, the black flamed Sandwing, and the violet Nightwing egg. But after the failure of Brilliantmind to get the colorless Mudwing egg, we're one short." Comethunter's yellow eyes turned to the ground and he stops, fluttering his wings rapidly as he stared still. "What are you doing?" Wildstar asked, trying to find what her half-brother was so entranced by. Then she saw it. A vivid white egg, very poorly hidden, shone amongst the reeds at the border of the two kingdoms. Comethunter dove at the reeds, landing silently, mud squishing between his claws. Wildstar watched as he slipped, trying to take a step forward to grab the egg. She snorted a laugh as she gracefully stepped down next to him, his face splattered with mud. "Having fun there?" she snickered. Comethunter gave her a look of irritation as he scrambled to his feet, mud dripping from his wings. His face was pure red in embarrassment. Wildstar pulled the reeds apart, grabbing the egg from its nest. A greyish Mudwing parted the reeds, snarling at Wildstar. "What are you doing with my eggs, Nightwing?" she asked, her grey eyes glowing in fury. Wildstar's blue eyes opened wider. A small smile creased across her face. Her jaws snapped open, sending a surge of blue fire into the Mudwing's face. She held the egg out of the reeds. "You can't fight the Claws of War." Chapter One "Jelani, get down here!" Victorybringer growled, looking at the Mudwing hanging desperately from the ceiling. "Don't make me get the twins!" Arid and Calescent walked into the room. "Don't get the twins for what?" Calescent asked, her golden scales steaming. Arid cupped his claws over his mouth, snickering. Aurora snorted, flicking her tail and raising her lip in disgust. "You guys are pathetic." she said, her pink-tinted scales turned orange by the lava flows. Silver flecks appeared next to her, then morphing into a teal Rainwing. She chuckled quietly, earning a hiss from the Icewing. "Get away, Drizzle." she snorted. "I'm trying to warm up." Drizzle's grey-green eyes gave the Icewing a confused look. "Icewings don't normally like 'warm'." Aurora's sky-blue eyes gave Drizzle a frosty glare. "Well I'm not a normal Icewing!" Nyeusi walked into the room, followed by Wildstar. His black eyes looked up at Jelani, who was hanging from the ceiling of the room, his pale brown scales covered in soot. "What are you doing, Jelani? It's time for battle practice." Victorybringer sneered at him. "Yeah, Jelani. It's time for battle practice." Wildstar snarled. "Victorybringer, enough." The Purple and black Nightwing gave her a nervous smile. "Sorry, mother." Wildstar puffed a cloud of smoke into the air. "It's alright." She turned her attention to the Sandwing dragonet next to her. "Nyeusi, get Jelani." The Sandwing swished his black barb. "With pleasure." he said with a smile. He flapped his deep black wings and ascended to the ceiling, grabbing the dangling Mudwing and bringing him down to the floor. Jelani pulled himself to his feet. "I don't want to go to battle practice." Wildstar's icy blue eyes locked on Jelani's brown ones. "You don't have a choice. You must be trained for your place in the prophecy." Brilliantmind and Comethunter walked into the room. Comethunter dragged two wooden swords with him, dropping them at Wildstar's feet. Brilliantmind looked at her sister, sorrow and fear in her eyes. "L-Leave him alone, Wildstar..." Wildstar pressed her ears back, raising a clawed talon. A snarl rumbled deep in her throat. Brilliantmind stepped back, hunkering closer to the ground. A curl of smoke winded around Wildstar's horns. "Take a sword and meet us in the arena within fifteen minutes or I'm sending Snaketail and Deathseeker after you." she said, turning and curling around the corner and into the hallway, disappearing from sight. Brilliantmind followed her. Comethunter looked back at them, turning his attention back to the dragonets. He sighed. "Just fake it if you have to. You know how seriously she takes this." He stared at the wall, looking at an old drawing of a large black dragon and a smaller one next to it. "Like father, like daughter." he said, leaving the room. Chapter Two It was Jelani's turn to fight in the arena. The pale brown, nearly white, Mudwing held his sword with both talons, shuddering violently. Drizzle stood on the other side of the rocky arena ring, observing the wooden sword she had been given. "You ready, Jelani?" "Uh... Um, I-" he stuttered. The five dragons staring into the arena, Wildstar, Comethunter, Brilliantmind, Snaketail, and Deathseeker, stamped their talons, silencing the dragonets. "We have Jelani the Mudwing versus Drizzle the Rainwing. The loser will have less free time tomorrow." Wildstar announced. "On your mark, get set, fight!" she barked. Drizzle surged forward with unrivaled speed, catching the cowardly Mudwing off guard. She jabbed at him with her sword, poking him just under the wing. He scrambled away from her, fumbling hopelessly for his sword. He drew it out just in time to meet with Drizzle's as it swung at him. The click of wood filled the arena. "Go Jelani! You can do it!" Arid called. "You can beat him, Drizzle!" Calescent called. "Show 'em who's boss!" Aurora gazed down at the battle, observing every move, her sharp eyes following every bit of movement. Drizzle pulled back her sword, twirling and thrusting it forward again, knocking Jelani's from his talon and sending it skittering to the other side of the ring. Cheers erupted from the dragonets as their caretakers watched with intrigue. Suddenly, Drizzle dropped her sword and vanished, a few silver scales still visible. she then rushed toward the Mudwing, who was desperately shuffling around for his sword. In a flash of color, Drizzle appeared in front of Jelani, whipping her tail out and colliding it with Jelani's face, sending him tumbling backwards. Wildstar jumped into the arena, followed by Brilliantmind and Comethunter. "Very good, Drizzle." she purred. "I'm glad your mother's powerful genes passed into you. Well done." Drizzle panted, turning to the deep black Nightwing. "Wildstar, who was my mother?" "Yeah, And mine too." Jelani asked, rubbing his face as he pulled himself from the ground. "And ours!" the Skywing twins cried at once. "Alright, alright," Wildstar said, holding a talon to her head. "Come with me. Comethunter, Brilliantmind, clean up the arena." The seven dragonets eager scampered after their adopted mother, following her into the old Nightwing throne room. Victorybringer leaned in closer to Jelani. "You know, I hear there was a giant dragon who could swim in lava hidden in this very room! You better watch out! She might get you!" he taunted. Jelani shuddered. "S-Stop lying. It's not funny." Wildstar turned around on top of Greatness's old throne. "He's not lying, Jelani," she said, her voice smooth and calm. "The old Queen, Battlewinner could swim in lava. But you don't have to worry about her. She's dead." Jelani sighed in relief. "Thank goodness..." Drizzle pulled herself up to Wildstar's side, nuzzling closer to the large Nightwing. "Can you tell us the story of our parents, Wildstar?" Wildstar nodded. "I think you're old enough. I'll start with you, Drizzle." She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "You're a very special dragonet, Drizzle." Drizzle's scales swirled into color, curls of pink and purple rippling through them. "I am?" "Mhmm," Wildstar responded. "You're half Nightwing. That's where your silver scales come from." Drizzle's ears pricked up. "Really? That's so cool!" "But that's not all." Wildstar continued. "You're also the daughter of Queen Glory, Queen of the Rainwings." Drizzle's scales shot with vivid colors all across the spectrum. "I-I'm a princess?" Wildstar nodded. Arid and Calescent jumped up close to Wildstar. "Oooh! Do us next!" Arid chirped. "Yeah! Who are our parents?" Calescent cried. Wildstar chuckled. "Alright, be patient. I'm not as young as I used to be." She cleared her throat. "Your mother is a relative of the current royal family, Princess Amber, daughter of the late Princess Spessartine, and your father is an animus dragon named Mercury." "Cool!" the twins squealed, glowing with happiness. Jelani's wings twitched nervously. "W-What about me, Miss Wildstar?" Wildstar shot Jelani a stare. "Oh yes, your story is an interesting one. Your mother, for one reason or another, hid your egg along with your siblings' eggs on the outskirts of the Mud Kingdom. We don't know why she did this." Jelani gasped. "S-She didn't want me?" His eyes began to tear up. Wildstar pulled the Mudwing dragonet against her. "Don't say that. I'm sure she misses you very much. All mothers would." Victorybringer gave his mother a glance. Nyeusi gave a yawn, his eyes fluttering a bit. "Where did I come from, Miss Wildstar?" he asked, his eyelids beginning to get heavy. As Jelani pulled away, Wildstar returned herself to her perch. "Ah, Nyeusi. Yours is a bit of a sad one." She took a deep breath and winced, as if remembering something terrible. "We found your mother, alone and almost dead in the middle of the desert. She seemed to know she didn't have long. She begged us to take you because she knew if she died before getting you somewhere safe, then you, too, would be lost. We sat with her while she passed to ensure she didn't die alone." Her voice was quiet now. "She died a warrior's death, Nyeusi. She was very brave." Nyeusi's eyes looked down to the floor. He sighed. "So I don't get a family, do I?" Jelani nuzzled up against his adopted brother. "We can be family-less together, Nyeusi..." Nyeusi pressed against the Mudwing, his warm scales radiating. He sighed again. Wildstar sighed. "I'm so sorry, Nyeusi." The Sandwing sniffed. "It's ok. At least I know now. There was nothing you could have done anyway." Wildstar looked at Aurora. The Icewing didn't seem to be paying much attention. "Aurora, do you want to know your story too?" "Yes. Please." she growled softly, not turning around. "Your father, Segulljos, was a good friend of mine. I met him when my father brought me to the Ice Kingdom for my first kill. I met him and I couldn't bear to kill him. We became good friends as we grew up. I watched as he met a girl, got married, and had you." Aurora's ears perked up a bit. Wildstar held back tears. "But turmoil broke out in the Ice Kingdom when our friendship was discovered. He and his mate were thrown in prison and they then went after their nest. Comethunter and I could only save your egg. They got the rest and, likely... smashed them." she finished. "Wildstar..." Aurora's voice was quiet and whispered. "Is my father alive?" "I... I don't know." Wildstar sighed. "I don't know..." "If he isn't," The pale pink Icewing turned around with tears streaming down her face. "Will you be my family?" Wildstar pulled her into a tight hug, the other dragonets joining in. "Of course I will, Aurora. I'll always be here for you. Always." WIP Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)